


An unconventional wedding present

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Fix-It, Freya is awesome, M/M, teetering on the verge of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: Lancelot du Lac but with no Morgana, no shade and definitely no love triangle.
Relationships: Freya & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	An unconventional wedding present

**Author's Note:**

> Also Agravaine doesn't exist because why would I do that to anyone

“…Then I slowly made my way north,” Lancelot finished.

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

“You made your way home.” Arthur corrected, giving him a glowing look. He took Gwen’s hand and they both beamed at him.

“We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always.”

Lancelot sighed. “It is, indeed, good to see you once again.”

He gazed angstily into the middle distance for a moment before his smile shone, radiant, and Merlin _ached_.

“I would like to propose a toast.” He stood up. “To the people I hold most dear.“ His eyes swept around the table, over Arthur, Gwen, the knights, lingering on Merlin for a moment. “To Camelot.”

“To Camelot.”

………

Something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong. Merlin’s mind raced as he walked back to his room, Lancelot at his side.

People did not just walk through the veil of death then show up halfway across the country, mostly alive.

No one else seemed suspicious, of course. There had been shock, when Lancelot had showed up at the tourney, but the king, future queen and the knights had all dissolved into joy almost immediately.

This had to be a trick. Had to be. Probably Morgana’s. It would not be her first deception, but perhaps it was her cruellest yet.

To take what Merlin held most dear and- and what? He didn’t know.

But he had to find out.

“You can have my bed,” Merlin said as casually as he could when they reached his room, trying to hide that this was a test.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, fondly amused by the memory of their first drunken night together, back when they were gangly teenagers.

His mouth tilted up in a smirk. “Only if you’re sharing it.”

Merlin stared at him. _Huh_.

Despite himself, a smile was tugged from his lips at his flirting.

Lancelot sank onto the bed and patted the space next to him. Merlin, fighting to be rational, perched tentatively on the end. He bit his lip.

“I've spent so long thinking about... what happened. Could I have saved you? And if there was anything I could have done.” He paused and eyed him significantly. “If I could have used magic...”

Lancelot launched himself towards him, wrapping him in his arms before he could react.

“Don’t, Merlin” he murmured into his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

Merlin felt tears welling in his eyes. _Crap, this wasn’t the plan._

“You left,” he whispered. “You died for me.”

“And I would do so again,” Lancelot said solemnly,, his gaze serious and brooding. “Your life is far more valuable than mine.”

Merlin scowled at him. “Don’t start with that bullshit,” he said fiercely. “I didn’t get you back just to lose you again.” Too late he realised he might have to.

Lancelot grinned. “Fine.“

It faded a little as he regarded him. “I- I must confess… I may not have been entirely truthful at dinner.”

Merlin tensed all over again. He knew he shouldn’t have let his guard down-

“I- I thought it prudent to make my return sound… believable to the others. But I did not wake up in the Feorre Mountains. And I was not near death. I emerged just this morning-“ he paused thoughtfully- “From a lake.”

Merlin froze. He was at the door before he could even think.

“Merlin?” Lancelot‘s brow wrinkled concernedly, doubtless at the look on his face.

“I- I need to go somewhere,” he said faintly.

………

“FREYA!” Merlin yelled as he reached the lake. _Please work_ , he thought. Oftentimes it did not.

The Lady of the Lake rose noiselessly from the water to stand in the shallows. She smiled serenely at him, regal despite her sodden dress and dripping hair. She had changed some from the frightened young woman Merlin had once known.

Becoming a semi goddess did that to you, he supposed.

“Merlin!” she said happily, and despite current circumstances Merlin beamed back at her, his heart light.

“It’s good to see you again.”

“So, what brings you to the lake?” she asked, examining her fingernails. Merlin frowned at her air of studied nonchalance.

“Lancelot,” he replied flatly.

“Ah!” she beamed, all feigned disinterest gone. “He arrived safely then. I am so glad.”

“Wait- _what_? So this was you!”

She grinned. “Yes! It was quite easy really.”

“But- so he’s real?”

“Yes.”

“Not a trick?”

“No.”

“And- is he staying?”

“Well that’s up to him. But in this mortal realm – yes.”

Merlin swallowed hard against the wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. “But- why?”

Freya shrugged. “I thought his return would be a nice wedding present for the Once and Future King and Queen.”

Merlin blinked. “Freya… you can’t just give people as presents.”

“It’s not like I have access to flowers,” she complained. “Besides, he was getting really annoying. All he does is brood and mope and pine and yearn, I don’t know how you stand it.”

Merlin fought a smile. “Still…”

“Besides, you were getting lonely.”

He bristled. “I was not!”

“Merlin please. You were down here calling for me at least once a week.”

“Well you barely ever appear!” Merlin defended.

“I’m a little busy, in case you hadn’t noticed!”

“Well no I haven’t, seeing as you never tell me anything! You're almost as bad as the bloody dragon!”

Freya sighed dramatically. “Well, I am. And you need someone with you who actually knows you, else you’ll lose your mind.“

She looked earnestly at him. “You’re not the only one who worries.”

Merlin teared up then. He waded into the lake and hugged her close.

“Thank you Freya,” he whispered.

She squeezed him. “You’re welcome Merlin.” She patted his back, then released him. 

"Now I need to go, and you should be getting back." Freya smiled at him. "Love you.”

Merlin smiled in return, walking slowly backwards. “And I you.”

Then he turned and ran back to castle as fast as he could, a blissful grin on his face.

………

When he burst through his bedroom door Lancelot was immediately there, worried.

“Merlin, what-”

He broke off as Merlin threw himself into his arms and kissed him. He responded enthusiastically for a bit before prising him away, bemused.

“Hello,” Merlin whispered through joyful tears.

Lancelot chuckled. “Hello Merlin.” He tangled a hand in his hair and kissed him again.

Merlin wrapped his legs round his waist, clinging to him as tight as he could, revelling in the warmth and solidness of him.

He was _here_. He was _real_.

And he was _staying_.

Things were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
